Vengance
by Drucilla Malfoy
Summary: Blood Ties Forever Knight Crossover Vampire murders and mysterious deaths plague Toronto's vampire community. -I've done some editing to the entire story. A/N in ch.5-
1. Chapter 1

Vengeance by Drucilla Malfoy

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Blood Ties nor Forever Knight. I'm just playing with them for the moment. And even if you sue me, all I have are student loans, which you're welcome to.

A/N: Yes, this is a Blood Ties/ Forever Knight Crossover. Vampires, Toronto, crime. They were just begging for a cross and I had one floating about. So yeah. I'm not sure if Tanya Huff ever addressed the powers of really ancient vampire in the books so I'm just kind of winging it. Emma's abilities are a bit of FK convention (Lacroix survived a flaming stake through the heart after all) with a little bit of ricean/ Kindred:The Embraced stuff tossed in for the hell of it. (Sun walking, etc) So I hope ya'll like it and it's not too far out there.

* * *

"You can't blame Henry every time you get bodies without blood." Vicki Nelson paced around her office.

"Well, since he's the only vampire I know of…" Mike Celluci tossed the file on her desk.

"It wasn't him, Mike. He was with me the night it happened."

"All night?"

"All night." It was the truth. They had literally been together from sun down to sun up finishing a case and simply just spending time together. She picked up the top picture from the folder. "Anyway, those aren't his marks."

Mike stopped and turned toward her. "And how the hell do you know what his bite marks look like?" Anger crept into his voice.

Vicki knew the reality of her relationship with Henry was a fairly new thing and Mike was not taking it well. He had only recently begun speaking to her again. "Do you really want me to answer that question?"

He sighed. "Please, don't. I don't want to know. I'll take your word for it. Can you tell me why they're wrong?" He joined her standing before the old desk.

"These ones," she pointed to the image, "only have one set of punctures. Henry's," she resisted the urge to pull up her sleeve and show him the fresh wounds, "have two."

"So unless he had his fangs pulled lately…"

"He hasn't" she whispered.

"So it's someone else." He slumped down in one of the chairs. "Think your vampire will ask around for me?"

"Maybe. How 'bout we trade my vampire for your police connections?"

"What are you working on?"

She dug through the files on the desk and took a seat beside Mike when she found the one she wanted.

"Adam Williams hired me. He wants to know who killed his brother."

"Don't the police usually figure out things like that?"

"The coroner ruled it an accident. Jacob Williams was found with a broken neck at the bottom of a stairwell."

"That sounds like an accident, Vicki."

"Yeah, except… his girlfriend lives at the bottom of the stairs. He was found right in front of her door. He never went up the stairs, had no reason to. And since he died five more people who ran in his crowd have died."

"And they're all connected to the girlfriend."

"Yep. Emma Lincoln."

"So either she's one strong girl or she made some strong enemies."

"I'm betting on the latter." She dug out a picture of the file. The girl was medium height and slim, pale skin and dark eyes.

"She doesn't exactly look like the neck breaking type. Couldn't you find anything on her yourself?"

"I mean, she exists. Birth records, school records but not much else."

"Alright I'll see what I can dig up on the little black widow here."

* * *

The sun was just sinking below the horizon when Emma slipped inside the lobby of the large apartment building. The doorman barely acknowledged her as she stepped into the empty elevator. She had no idea what she would do next if he wasn't home. She'd spent the last two days moving about, nervous as a cat. The climb to the top floor seemed to stretch on forever. It would have been much faster to take the stairs but she needed the time to gather her thoughts and calm the nervous energy. Emma could feel the energy feeding the crawling hunger just beneath the surface. She squeezed her eyes shut as the elevator sounded its quiet ding and the door glided open. The hall was silent as she walked down to the wood veneered double doors. She knocked hard and waited shifting from one foot to the other. The door cracked open and sleepy looking young man poked his head out.

"Good, you're awake." Emma pushed past him and into the dimly lit living room.

"Emma? What are…?" Henry Fitzroy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had been just barely beginning to wake when he heard the heavy knocking on his door. "What's happened?" he leaned on the door a second and then turned to face the girl in his living room.

"It's bad, Henry." She dropped her backpack on the floor and began pacing.

"Emma?" Her behavior was already worrying. In the 450 years he had know Emma he had never seen her so agitated. "What's bad? What has happened?"

"They keep dying, Henry. All the people I care about. They sent me Magnus' ring. He's never taken it off as long as I've know him. It was charred, covered in ashes. I know he's dead. There have been 5 mortals. All with their necks broken. They killed Jacob. They left him for me to find."

Now he understood why she was so upset. The last time they'd spoken all she could talk about was her boyfriend Jacob. And Magnus… he had been her consort longer than anyone. "Who? Who is doing it?"

"I don't know. I… I just don't know." She had worked her self close to tears.

Henry crossed the room quickly. He grabbed her arms and stilled her pacing. "Calm down. You're safe."

"No, I'm not. I'm scared. I don't know what to do. What if it's the enforcers?"

"Did any of them know? Any of the humans?"

"Just Jacob. I was… I was going to turn him. We had all the plans made." A shadow crossed her eyes. "What if it's something like Her?"

Henry knew the old stories that floated around the city. A vengeful ancient vampire who'd regenerated and returned to seek revenge on the fledgling that had killed her. "Honestly, Emma." He dropped his head and caught her eyes. "That was just a story."

"No, it wasn't Henry. It really happened. I was here. I knew one of the ones she killed. She tried to wipe out his entire family. I killed my master too. What if… What if he's not really…?"

"Well, until he starts dropping off decapitated corpses in your fridge I think you might be safe." He let her go and sat on the sofa.

"It's not funny." Emma took up pacing again. "What if you or Christina are next? What then?"

"Fine, you're right. I'm sorry. But if it is the Enforcers… have you spoken to him?"

"Not in 50 years."

"I though you two were friends, of a sort."

"We had disagreements about child rearing."

He snorted a laugh. "Thank God for that."

"I still talk to Jeanette every now and then."

She stopped a moment, her eyes pressed closed.

"Emma, are you alright?" he was at her side in the blink of an eye.

She looked up, eyes black.

"When was the last time you fed?" He pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Two days." She looked down then back up at him, back to normal. "And I've been out during the day so…"

"You need to rest. I heard The Raven has opened up again. I'll stop by and see if anyone knows where the old boy is. You should stay here and get some rest."

"I haven't slept in 2 days either."

He started leading her back toward the bedroom. "Oh, the affliction of being able to not only stay awake but walk in the daylight." He mocked her.

"Oh, darling, when you get as old as I am. Then you can experience the wonders of the prickling skin and aching eyes and constant hunger that go along with walking in the sun." In the bedroom she stopped and looked at him. "I was just kept moving."

"I know. You'll be safe here. You can get some sleep." He pulled her close. "As for the hunger…"

* * *

Comments, Criticisms, etc?


	2. Chapter 2

Vengeance by Drucilla Malfoy

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither Blood Ties nor Forever Knight. I'm just playing with them for the moment. And even if you sue me, all I have are student loans, which you're welcome to.

* * *

"I'll be by later. I just need to check on something for a friend." Henry drove through the nighttime streets quickly.

"Everything ok?" Vicki asked through the phone.

"Yes, fine."

"You have other friends?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I have other friends." He answered.

"Well, I have a new case when you get finished and I need you to ask around about something."

"You mean use my supernatural connections?"

"Something like that. Alright. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you, too." Henry smiled as he hung up the phone. He thanked God once again for having Vicki, hard headed though she may be, in his life.

Emma's state of mind was still bothering more than anything she had said. There was such an overwhelming terror in her eyes and in her voice. Over all the years he'd had fallen in as almost an older brother to Emma despite the fact she was almost 3000 years older. She was always so calm and independent. He supposed living that long forced someone to just become stronger but whatever was happening was breaking all of her long built defenses. Whatever this thing was had to be bad.

He pulled his car into a spot along the grimy curb in front of the night club. During its previous time open, The Raven had been the axis of the vampire community in Toronto. Nearly every vampire that passed through the city during the club's 10 year run passed through its doors. Since it's re-opening it had quickly reclaimed its place.

He sighed and looked toward the stark brick façade. Honestly, he hated this place. There were just too many vampires in too small a space and too much competition for feeding. Of course the upside of a vampire bar was the particular vintage it served. The bouncer at the door sized him up and waved him past the line of mortals waiting in the chilly October night. The bar was exactly the same as he remembered it the one time Emma had brought him when he had first considered moving to Toronto. The dark hazy atmosphere and heavy music were distracting as he walked through the dance floor toward the bar. The vampire bartender gave him a look and walked to where Henry stood at the bar.

"Can I get you something or are you looking for something a little fresher tonight?"

"No, thank you. Actually, I need to speak to Lacroix."

The bartender looked shocked for a moment before he shrugged. "He's in the office. Back hall." He gestured to a door off the side. "Oh, and kid, be careful. He's in a mood tonight."

He nooded and turned toward the door in the back.

The door snapped closed behind him drowning out the sounds of the night club. The hall was long and narrow; he could see a few side rooms and a set of double doors at the opposite end, which he assumed belong to the office. A tall dark haired woman came through the doors and closed them quickly behind her and leaning against them eyes closed.

Henry smiled and walked toward the end of the hall. "Hello, Jeanette." He leaned against the wall as he came within a few feet of the woman.

"Henry Fitzroy," she slowly opened her eyes and fixed her gaze on him, "I haven't seen you in ages." She pushed away from the door and came to give him a kiss on the cheek. "How are you, darling?"

"Good. Last I heard you we're off west playing human."

She waved the comment away, "It passed. And things must not be that good if you're here."

"I'm here for Emma."

She nodded. "I heard about Magnus. She doesn't think Lacroix?"

"No," he cut her off, "nothing like that. There have been others."

They both cringed as the sound of glass shattering against the door resounded through the quite hall.

"Well, you picked a hell of a night for a visit. He's been on the phone with Nicola half the night."

"I tried to get Emma to come herself, but she refused. You must have some idea what their fight was about."

"Christina did some things, Nicholas did some things. He thought she was too lenient, she though he was too strict. It dissolved into a vicious argument in some arcane Latin dialect and in the end she broke his jaw and stormed out." She answered as if it was nothing.

"It must have been something for her to not even speak to him for 50 years."

"You didn't have to listen to it. Do you think he might have something to do with her latest predicament?"

"She's afraid it's the enforcers. He used to have some say in their actions, I wondered if he could look in to it."

Another crash, which sounded eerily like a phone hitting the door, rang out.

Jeanette sighed heavily. "Wait here." She instructed turning and heading back into the room.

She returned a moment later, a pad and pen in her hand. "Leave me your address and I'll try to get him to stop by tonight or tomorrow."

He took it and began to write his address a small smile playing on his lips. "How do you know she's staying with me?"

"Honestly, Henry. I know Emma. I know how much she relies on you. It's obvious."

"Good night, Jeanette." He took her hand and pressed a kiss to it before heading back toward the main floor of the club.

"Henry?" she called.

He paused and turned back.

"Has she been feeding, in the midst of all her sun walking and emotional crisis?"

"Not regularly."

She sighed and whispered something very insulting about Emma's parentage in French. "I'll send someone over with a case. She needs to go into a frenzy and tear someone apart. That would make things so much better."

"Thank you." He called, thankful that he wouldn't have to continue being Emma's only source of blood.

Henry exited out into the cool night air and leaned against the car for a moment savoring the feel of the night. His reverie was broken by the muffled chime of his phone from deep in his pocket. His insides cringed when he saw Vicki's name on the call ID.

"Vicki. What's happened?

There was a slight pause. "Yeah, Henry, I'm over at your place…"

He sighed heavily. He had hoped this wouldn't happen. "I'm on my way home. Believe it or not there really is a very good explanation."

"Oh, I'll be waiting for a very good explanation." She abruptly hung up.

* * *

Comments, Criticisms, etc???


	3. Chapter 3

Vengeance by Drucilla Malfoy

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither Blood Ties nor Forever Knight. I'm just playing with them for the moment. And even if you sue me, all I have are student loans, which you're welcome to.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Vicki was waiting on the couch in the living room when he slipped through the doors. He watched her carefully as he entered the room.

"Well? I'm waiting." Her words were clipped. He could feel the irritation radiating off her in waves.

"Emma is an old friend." He answered carefully.

"Define 'old.'"

He smirked.

"I know that look." She sighed. "Ex-girlfriend?"

"Not remotely." He sat beside her.

"Can you explain why my suspect is sleeping in your bed?"

"Suspect? What? How is Emma a suspect in anything?" It was his turn to be irritated.

"Oh, no. I get to ask the questions. How about I rephrase it for you. Why don't you explain to your girlfriend why an 'old friend' is sleeping in your bed." She actually used air quotes that time and he cringed. That was the heart of it all.

"Something is hunting her. Killing all the people she cares about. She's been awake for days. She was exhausted and starved and I told her to sleep in my bed while I went and asked some questions for her." He held up his hands. "And to stop the next question that I know is forming in your head. Yes, I fed her. But nothing inappropriate happened because I am involved in a committed relationship as well as the fact that Emma is like a sister to me and that would be purely disgusting." He finished his rant and took a breath.

"You done?" she watched him skeptically. "You could have stopped after the first part. I trust you Henry. I know you wouldn't do anything bad."

"I thought you liked it when I was bad." He leaned close and placed a tiny kiss on the side of her neck.

She smiled but stopped him with a hand on his face. "You are the most confounding man I have ever known." She pushed him away playfully, showing that her anger had finally dissipated. "So how long have you known her?"

"Emma?" he sighed. "Almost 500 years. She was the one that turned Christina."

"Ahhh. Her boyfriend's brother hired me to look into his death. All the roads kept leading back to her. To answer your earlier question. We always seem to end up on the same investigation don't we?" Vicki ran a hand down his cheek.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He answered leaning into her touch.

"I thought you told me vampires avoided each other like the plague. And it turns out you have family and everything."

"It's complicated. I don't think we should introduce Emma to your mom."

"Why? Think she'll eat her?"

"No, I think they'd get along and make our lives hell."

She laughed but came back to seriousness quickly. "Do you think she had anything to do with the boyfriend?" she held her hands up. "You know me. I have to ask."

Henry shook his head. "She didn't do this. She's terrified. She's not that kind of person. She loved him, she would never…"

"Why did she come to you? It's not like you're particularly close to Christina or anything."

He shrugged. "She's family. She's the only family I've actually stayed close to."

She leaned away from him and back against the back of the sofa. "You told me two vampires couldn't even stand to be in the same city. You never even let on that vampires considered them selves as families."

"We even have conversion days." He shook his head. "After Christina and I split Emma was the only one I stayed in touch with."

* * *

*flashback*

He could feel the horse tiring. They had been riding hard since sundown. Christina had been adamant that they get to her sister's home before sundown. No, not sister, he corrected himself. Her maker. She said it would be the safest place for them. She could sense her worry but he felt invincible, more than ever before in his life. Henry reveled in the new sensations and experiences. The feel of the wind on his face, was as nothing he had ever felt before. The stars in the sky were so much brighter. There were so many smells and sounds as they rode through the forest. It was as if he was experiencing everything for the first time.

The trees soon began to fall away and they were quickly on the grounds of a large manor house.

"We're home." Christina sighed and smiled as he pulled the animal up beside hers.

She led them slowly toward the stable and once the horses were safely tied she took his hand and pulled him toward the back of the great house.

Christina laughed at his annoyed look as she lead him through the empty kitchen. "Why so sour, my prince?" she whispered turning to caress his cheek.

He leaned into her touch but did not change his expression. "I am not accustomed to creeping about. Why did we not enter properly?"

"I need to tell Emmalina about this in my own way. Come." She pulled him farther into the house. She turned back and held a finger to her lips as the entered the entrance hall. They crept silently across the floor as sounds of conversation carried out from a room off to the side.

"Christina?"

She froze as a female voice carried out from the drawing room.

"Come in here you silly girl, we all know where you've been."

She squeezed his had and stepped into the doorway. From the shadows he could just see in to the room. He recognized the young-looking woman that he had always believed was Christina's sister seated near the hearth. The tall man that leaned against the wall, almost overseeing everything, had accompanied the women to court many times. The other three he vaguely recognized, likely from some courtly activities.

"So," the woman looked to Christina. "How is our, soon-to-be crown prince this night?"

She stood silently, staring into the fire.

"Christina?" she rose from the chair. "You are usually so eager to discuss this topic. Why are you silent?"

She took a deep breath and reached back into the shadows for Henry's hand before pulling him into the doorway beside her.

The woman on the sofa gasped and the two men beside her stood, abruptly.

"Emma, what is…" the blonde man burst but quieted with her raised hand.

She crossed the distance between herself and Christina quickly. "I forbade this." She whispered.

"I love him. I…" his speech was cut short as Emma's hand contacted her face and she fell hard to the ground.

"Do you realize what you have done you stupid, stupid child." She breathed heavily for a moment before composing herself. "Lucien, you will have to forgive me." She called over her shoulder. "It would seem I have family matters to attend to."

The trio hustled past them into the entrance.

"You will deal with this, Emma." The tall blonde man spoke again.

"Do not question me in my own household, Lucius." Her words were short. He started at her defiantly for a moment before following the others out the door.

"Magnus."

The man who had been standing near the fire came foreword.

"Take the boy elsewhere."

He nodded and passed her grabbing Henry's arm and pulling him away. Henry fought but the man pulled him close.

"Leave it be boy. You know not the depth of what has happened here."

He stared into Magnus' eye a moment before relenting and allowing himself to be led away.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Why is Christina being punished?" he followed the older man through the labyrinth of the house.

He looked back but continued leading Henry.

"I asked a question." Henry declared, stopping. "I will not be ignored."

The older man turned to face him a cruel smirk playing on his lips. "Ahh, now that is what I would expect from the bastard son of a scoundrel king."

"It is treason to speak of my father in such a disrespectful manner."

"And who will turn me in? You little duke? You are dead to that world."

"I will not tolerate this."

"You will tolerate whatever Emma decides you will tolerate."

Henry swung but the blow was quickly deflected and he quickly found himself pinned to the floor.

"Enough of this, boy." Magnus released him. "Come, let us have some wine." He reached his hand down.

Henry eyed his hand dangerously but accepted the offer and followed the man into a dining room.

Magnus dug about in a cabinet and produced a small cask, pitcher and goblets. Henry watched from the fringes with vague interest. Finally, he took the glass that was offered.

The drink was different than anything he had tasted before. "What is this? I've never…"

"You wouldn't have. It's blood wine."

"Blood wine? I've never heard of such a thing."

"No one outside our community would. The human blood mixed into the wine preserving the blood."

"What do you mean community? Christina said vampires cannot live together." He drank slowly.

Magnus laughed low and deep. "I'm not surprised, that spoiled little vixen…"

"Magnus."

Both turned to see Emma blocking the doorway.

"Take Christina to the dungeon. I wish to hear nothing more from her this night." She stopped Magnus as he moved to pass. "None of your sentimentality, Magnus. I will not tolerate it." He nodded and left them. Her eyes rested heavily on Henry. He couldn't help but fidget under her gaze. She smirked and swept across the room to pour herself a glass of wine. "And now I must decide how best to handle you. You provide quite a predicament to me."

"I have done nothing." He rested his goblet on the table. "I love Christina. That is no crime."

She was silent a moment. "No, I don't suppose it is. There are some that would have me destroy you both. The gentleman earlier, in particular. Your status in this country makes your entrance to our community even more perilous. You know of the act in parliament at the moment, to make you the heir to the throne? That is so dangerous to us. So many of the community are active in court. If you we're ever seen… It would place us all in grave danger. Do you understand this?"

"Yes." He thought over her words a moment. He had been short sighted. His love had blinded him to the realities of the situation. "You have many decisions before you."

She was silent again, appraising him. "You sound so resigned to your fate." She crossed the room to stand near him. "Do not fear, Henry. I will not send you to your eternal rest quite yet. Now," she set her goblet down, "I understand there are many things Christina has told you that may have been more in her interest than your own."

*End Flashback*

* * *

"Wow. I… just wow." Vicky watched Henry pace about the living room as he told her of his first night as a vampire.

He stood and began to pace. "I should go see if she's awake." He whispered but delayed.

Vicky stood and walked to him. "You've never told me anything about your past before."

"Maybe I should have." He looked up. "I'm going to have to tell you about why I didn't tell you about the community and all too, aren't I?"

"Ya think?" she punched him lightly on the shoulder before leaning in to kiss his cheek. "You better come up with a very good reason."

He nodded and studied her face. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd be lost." She answered, cheekily. "Go wake up your friend."

Henry smiled and turned back toward the bed room.

* * *

Comments, Criticisms, etc??


	4. Chapter 4

Vengeance by Drucilla Malfoy

Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah, it's been a while since my last update. This whole real life- post college thing kinda sucks. So it might be a bit before I get a chance to update again so here's at least something.

Disclaimer: I own neither Blood Ties nor Forever Knight. I'm just playing with them for the moment. And even if you sue me, all I have are student loans, which you're welcome to.

* * *

Henry sat on the edge of the bed beside her. Even lost in sleep Emma seemed troubled. He gently traced the side of her face and down her jaw before pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

She drew in a short breath and slowly opened her eyes. She studied Henry's face a moment before settling back against the pillows.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A little over an hour. " He pulled his hand back and leaned against the pillows next to her. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"The mortal in the living room?"

He nodded.

"You're finally going to let me meet your beloved Vicki?" She leaned forward and stretched.

"Yes." He answered, a slightly proud note slipping into his voice.

"It's about time. And don't be so pleased with yourself you should have let me meet her ages ago." She sighed and looked over the room. "I need to get a shower and then I'll be out."

He grinned and quickly left her to her tasks.

* * *

Vicki was uselessly attempting to be secretive as she looked over the drawings on his desk as he slipped silently back into the room.

Within a heartbeat he was behind her. Vicki jumped but relaxed back against his chest when familiar hands came up to stroke her throat.

"I thought I said no peeking." He whispered into her ear.

"You did. When was the last time I listened? I was just curious."

"You know what they say about curiosity." She gasped lightly as his lips brushed over a particularly sensitive spot on the side of her neck.

"Well, since I'm not a cat I don't really have anything to worry about huh?" he voice became breathy as Henry began to lightly nibble her ear lobe. "Or do they get bitten by vampires too."

"Only if they're good." She gasped and pressed her head harder back onto his shoulder as his fangs lightly scraped across the flesh on the side of her neck.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Henry tore away from Vicky with an angry snarl. Vicky leaned heavily on the desk panting. Henry squeezed his eyes shut for several long moments, pushing the hunger down. There was another knock on the door and he gave another growl in it direction. "I swear if it's that damned doorman I'm going to kill him." He stomped toward the door.

He heard Vicki call back. "I'll help."

"This had better be good." He pulled the door open, the hinges creaking with the strain of staying attached to the frame.

The young vampire in the hall jumped and almost dropped the boxes he was carrying.

"I'm sorry." He answered quickly. "Jeanette sent me."

Henry slumped against the door and shook his head. "The kitchen's through there." He gestured into the apartment. "Leave them on the counter and get out." He waited for the vampire to drop the boxes in the kitchen and slammed the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Emma emerged from the bedroom still toweling her hair. "I heard growling and slamming."

"Jeanette sent you a present." He waved toward the kitchen and joined Vicky, slumped on the sofa.

Emma watched their body language with a small knowing grin before heading toward the boxes.

There was an envelope taped to the top of one of the, now that she saw them closer, crates. She opened it and pulled out the crisp, white note card. She read it over and laughed lightly.

"What's funny?" Henry called.

"It's not from Jeanette." She crossed into the living room and tossed it into his lap before tuning her attention to Vicki. "Hello, I'm Emma."

"Vicki." She answered politely.

"Henry's told me so much about you."

"We can't read this language." He held the note out to Emma.

"Honey, you were never, technically, even a prince. You don't get to refer to yourself with the royal 'we'. And I'm sorry I forgot you can't read common Latin." She looked it over. "It's says 'Stop showing off before you kill someone.'."

"From Lacroix then? An apology?"

"Basically. Do you have a corkscrew?" She swept back toward the kitchen.

Henry sighed and stood, helping Vicki up before following Emma.

"It's even from his private vineyard." She was examining a bottle when they entered the area.

"Who's Lacroix?" Vicki took at seat at the bar.

"Lucien Lacroix." Emma answered handing Henry the bottle and rifling for two glasses.

"That name sounds so familiar."

"He used to have a radio show. He owns a nightclub down in the warehouse district."

"Yeah, that decapitation murder. That was at his club wasn't it? I worked it before I made detective."

"Yes, well… If only we still had the connection in the police and coroners office we did then. Those two covered up damn near every vampiric murder than came through the city for, what was it ten years?"

"Eight." Henry popped the cork from the wine bottle and poured it out before recording the bottle and placing it in the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of white wine for Vicki.

"You had connections in the city."

"Oh yeah," Emma came around and sat on the bar beside Vicki. "Lacroix's son was a cop. And Nick's girlfriend was the coroner. So…"

Vicki was silent a moment thinking as a small smile began to grow on her face. "Nick?"

"Yeah, Nick Knight."

"He was a vampire?"

She beamed when they both nodded. "Oh, you have got to let me tell Mike. Nick Knight was his idol."

"He's hardly a vampire." Henry leaned against the counter. Deep down he couldn't deny the little surge of pleasure at the though of Celluci finding out that the cop he had looked up to so much had been like him.

"Just because he's beaten you at cards every time you've played is no excuse to be bitter." Emma smiled.

"He cheats."

"So do you. He just cheats better."

"So you cheat at cards?" Vicki smiled. It was so strange to see Henry like this, completely open, so casual about his condition.

"Not often. And just so you know, Celluci will never believe you."

"True, but I know and that's what matters." Vicki turned back to Emma. "Maybe you can explain why Henry felt the need to lie about pretty much everything he's ever told me about vampires."

Emma looked from Vicki to Henry and back again. "I've really made it a point to maintain myself completely outside of Henry's relationships."

"Alright." She turned to Henry. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I swear you weren't this angry a moment ago." He stood and began pacing. "How do you switch moods like that?"

"Stop avoiding."

"Because… I… I was protecting you, honestly." A defensive tone crept into his voice.

"Really, protecting her? That's a horrible excuse." Emma observed. She raised her hands when his glare focused on her. "I'm not interfering. I'm just curious how you're going to dig yourself out of this."

He sighed and sat beside Vicki again. "When I met you…"

"Kidnapped me." She corrected.

"Semantics. I didn't know that it would end up like this. I gave you an explanation that would keep you as far from the community as possible and, yes, that may have included some blatant lies. I promise I was planning to tell you everything eventually."

"Like when you got caught?"

He smiled. "Probably."

Vicki shook her head at his attempts to charm her. "So vampires have communities?"

"For the most part, especially in larger cities. It's a complicated."

"How many vampires are living in Toronto?"

"Of which kind?" Emma interrupted as she took a seat across from them.

"Which kind? There are multiple types of vampires?"

"Of course. Two main 'races'. Us, double fanged vampires and single fanged vampires. Then several dozen other races."

"O.K." she took a breath and closed her eyes. "All together, about how many vampires are there in Toronto?"

"About 1000 give or take."

Vicki shot out of her seat and began pacing the room. "1000 vampire? There are 1000 vampires in the city?"

"Yeah, about." Emma answered casually sipping her bloodwine. "You see that's the thing about our community. If I hadn't told you, you would never have found out about it. We police ourselves fairly well."

"Yeah, well, what about when you don't?"

"Vicki, the vampiric murder rate is far, far below the mortal one. We, generally, don't kill anymore. It's bad for politics, it draws attention. Attention is a very bad thing for us."

"So how do you feed that many vampires without getting noticed?"

She smiled. "A few follow Henry's route. A few sips every night or two from a willing, grateful and unaware donor. Or very aware but still grateful in your case. But most go for the delivery method."

"Delivery? You have got to be kidding."

"It's the modern world. Get your blood delivered to your door step either as hospital grade blood packets or diluted with wine. Makes life so much easier. And a city like this, a person can easily make a living, be a productive part of society and never look at the sun."

"You guys just seem to have come up with an answer to everything."

"We've had to. The world has evolved, changed, either you change with it or you die. That's just the nature of things."

"What about the territory thing? Henry said vampires were territorial, they couldn't stand another vampire in their hunting range."

"That issue is even more complicated."

"Then it's a good thing I'm smart."

"I don't have time to explain it now. Let's just say it's a matter of species specific traits."

Vicki looked to Henry, who simply shrugged.

"So you made Christina?"

"Yes, in 1402."

"And when were you…"

"About 3000 years ago."

"Roman, then or Greek."

"Neither. But close enough to Greek."

Vicki looked between the two vampires. "Ya know, I don't know why this stuff surprises me anymore. I just don't." She sighed and shook her head. "So what happens now?"

"He won't come tonight." Emma stood and walked over to Vicki.

"How do you know?" Henry stood and took Emma's glass before returning to the kitchen.

"He wouldn't have sent a note if he was coming. You know Lacroix prefers to chide in person."

"Jeanette said he was talking to Nick when I stopped by."

"Then he definitely won't be coming over tonight."

"And this vampire we're waiting for?" Vicki walked back toward the kitchen were Henry stood. "He's what, in charge of the city?"

"No, but he used to have some control over the Enforcers?" Emma followed her, leisurely.

"The Enforcers?"

"Vampire police." Henry supplied. "They make sure the secrets of the community don't make it to the general public. They are largely the reason I've avoided telling you everything."

"Ah. So they… yeah." She sighed and sipped her wine. "So what do we do since your connection isn't coming?"

Emma shook her head, choosing to ignore how Vicki had automatically included herself in their plans.

"Well, maybe Vicki can fill us in on her investigation." Henry slowly walked around the counter.

"What investigation?"

He handed Emma her glass. "Her investigation on you."

* * *

Comments, Criticisms, etc.


	5. Chapter 5

Vengeance by Drucilla Malfoy

Chapter 5

A/N: 12/3/08- I did some editing to all the chapters, just little things mostly. Chapter 4 had the most changes. (Specifically, to the conversation about Henry's lies to Vicki.) I began this story before the episode about Christina aired and before reading the books. Therefore, I turned his story about vampire territorialism into a bit of a not-so-white lie. I suppose that would make this story a bit A/U since that little piece of canon now exists. There will be further discussion of the truth about vampires, including discussion of some of the other species, in the next couple chapters. I've received the suggestion several times that I need a beta. I suppose intellectually I can accept that I do. However, in the past I've had several VERY bad experiences with beta readers. This has made me unwilling to trust them with my stories. So yeah… a bad excuse but it's honest.

Disclaimer: I own neither Blood Ties nor Forever Knight. I'm just playing with them for the moment. And even if you sue me, all I have are student loans, which you're welcome to.

* * *

"You're what?" All of Emma's good humor drained at Vicki's words.

Vicki suddenly had the distinct impression Henry's hand on Emma's arm was the only reason she wasn't pinned to the wall.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation." His voice was calm and even, his eyes focused on Emma's face.

"I wasn't investigating you per say." Vicki sat her wine glass down as she explained. "That's just where everything kept heading."

"You said she was a suspect." There was a bit of an accusatory tone in Henry's voice.

Vicki sighed and went back to the sofa. "Your boyfriend's brother hired me to investigate his death. He said he didn't think it was an accident."

Emma seemed to deflate at Vicki's words. She shook her head and made a sound of despair, pulling away from Henry to pace the room. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten you involved. I just didn't… I knew this would happen. I should have seen this. I should have known. I should have just run and let it follow me or take me or…"

"Emma." Henry stepped in her path and grabbed her shoulders. "What are you ranting about?"

"Jacob was an only child. No brothers, no cousins. They're going to destroy you, too. Just like Magnus."

The impact of her words hit him. Someone was trying to get to him through Vicki. "An imposter?"

"What are you talking about?" Vicki approached the vampires.

Henry shook his head and turned to her. "Someone posed as his brother to bring you into this. They're trying to get to me through you."

* * *

"Yeah, Coreen, I need you to bring the files on my desk to Henry's." Vicki stood before the large window as she spoke on the phone. "Yeah, fine, whatever, just hurry." She snapped the phone shut and turned back to them. Henry sat on the sofa slumped over his head in his hands and Emma slowly paced the room. "Coreen is going to drop off the files I have."

"You shouldn't have gotten her involved." Henry finally spoke.

"She's already involved. At least this way we can focus her involvement."

He had to admit she was right. The young Goth would only get herself into trouble if they left her to her own devices. "At least we know the Enforcers aren't involved now."

"How do we know that?"

"They're very straightforward." Emma stopped pacing and turned to them. "They would never involve all this deception. And would never, ever use a human." She smirked slightly. "They would think it beneath them."

"Which makes this personal."

"Unfortunately." Emma was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Christina? Yes, it is urgent." She walked out onto the balcony.

"What did she say?" Henry asked when she returned moments later.

"She didn't know about Magnus yet. She's leaving town to night. She said she can get somewhere safe before dawn then she'll be off the continent tomorrow night."

"Good." He seemed to relax a bit.

"If this is personal, it could make it easier." Vicki tried to steer them back on topic.

"Not so much." Emma began pacing again.

"Well, do you have enemies?"

"Of course she has enemies." Henry flew off the sofa and began to stalk around the apartment like a caged animal. "We all have enemies."

"Henry," Emma sighed as she finally joined Vicki, "stop brooding. At least Vicki is trying to be helpful." She chided.

"I do not appreciate being treated like a petulant child in my own home." He threw himself into a chair and crossed his arms.

It took all of Vicki's self control not to laugh as he looked every ounce a spoiled 17 year old prince.

Emma shook her head and glared at him. "The moment you stop behaving like a petulant child I will stop treating you as one." She hung her head a moment. "Do you see what all this stress is doing? Maybe it would be better if I just left town now. Go as far away as possible. Some where he'd never look for me."

Henry scoffed. "You think you can hide from this now? What will you do? Call Carlisle? Run out west and play vegetarian for a few decades? No one would ever look for you there?"

"No, they wouldn't. He actually talked me into trying to go vegan once. It wasn't worth the withdrawals. Can you imagine me fitting into his little family?" A ghost of a smile crossed her face.

"Crazy Aunt Emma?" Henry suggested. "You look enough like Edwards and Alice, maybe you could play the 4th daughter."

She fully laughed at that. "Yeah, the older, rebellious one. You know since I'm actually even older than Aro. That would definitely be interesting. You're right," she shook her head, "it's too late to run now. I should call Alice though; see if she can see anything."

Vicki was glad the ice had broken between them, though she had a feeling she didn't want to know what they were talking about. The door bell rang suddenly, interrupting her reverie.

Henry sped past them and cautiously opened the door. He motioned and Coreen bounced into the room as he secured the door. She handed Vicki the file, rambling about a new book on demonic marking she had found before noticing Emma, who had moved back toward the kitchen.

"Oh no no no, we need to talk before you go all fan girls on me." Vicki pulled her assistant out onto the balcony.

Henry slowly joined Emma and she handed him a refilled glass of wine. They watched Vicki try to lecture the girl whose awe filled eyes never left the vampires inside.

"I hate Goths." Emma stated plainly.

* * *

Reactions? Reviews?

A/N: Yeah, I know it's been a while but hey at least it's something. (Actually I though I had posted this. It was in a notebook but I forgot.) And yeah, the currently ubiquitous, Twilight reference. I know, I know. In the original version it was a Buffy/Angel reference. But… Henry is trying to make an absurd statement and, since we've already acknowledged other types of vampires, I though the idea of Emma fitting in with the Cullens long term, emo though she can be and though she respects Carlisle, was actually more absurd than her getting along with Spike for any length of time. (Which wouldn't happen either.)


	6. Chapter 6

Vengeance by Drucilla Malfoy

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own neither Blood Ties nor Forever Knight. I'm just playing with them for the moment. And even if you sue me, all I have are student loans, which you're welcome to.

* * *

"Coreen honestly isn't that bad." Henry tried to ease Emma.

"I'm sure she a very nice little girl. That doesn't mean I don't know how this is going to end up."

"Please, just don't bite her." He whispered as they came in.

"Oh my god, I'm so excited to meet another vampire." Coreen began ranting about her excitement.

"I can't deal with this gothic 'in touch with the night' shit right now." Emma pushed past them and out onto the balcony.

"I'm sorry. She isn't very patient when she's upset. I'll go talk to her."

Emma leaned heavily on the railing.

"Em…" he began.

"I know." She sighed heavily. "I just… I didn't bite her." She offered.

"That's something." He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "We will figure this out. I promise you."

"I get pushed aside and dismissed and she gets a hug. How is that fair?" Coreen watched the vampires indignantly.

"I don't think we're going to see much fairness when it comes to Miss Emma." Vicki stood beside her.

"Maybe I should go."

"Maybe for now. "

She nodded and turned to leave.

"Coreen," Vicki stopped her, "I won't be in the office tomorrow. If anyone at all comes looking for me… I don't know be pissed about it or something. Don't give any hint you know where I am or even give a damn about me. No one, Coreen, not even Mike."

"What's going on Vicki?"

She sighed. "Our new client," she continued when she nodded, "he's an imposter. I don't know what the motivation is but I don't think it's good."

"Got it. I don't know where you are and I don't care anymore. Should I come back tomorrow night?"

"I'll call you first."

She nodded and showed herself out.

"You sent Coreen home?" Henry asked.

Vicki jumped as he appeared at her side. "Yes." She answered, breathily. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

He simply smirked in response. "It's likely best for her to go for now."

"What's up with her?" she gestured to Emma, still on the balcony despite the waning night.

"She takes exception to the gothic sub-culture as a whole. Her patience, tonight, is thinner than usual."

"Anything it particular she doesn't like. I just want to let Coreen know so she doesn't do anything." She clarified when he gave her a look.

Henry sighed. "I believe, it is largely the assumption that so many of them have that they are attuned to the night. In touch with the darkness, some say. As well as the assumption that they can dabble in the darkness and come away unscathed."

"Yeah…so… Coreen's going to get herself bit isn't she?"

He smiled and turned to where Emma was entering.

"I… apologize for my earlier… overreaction." Emma chose her words carefully.

"I'll let Coreen know, thank you."

An awkward silence settled over the trio.

"Well," Henry finally spoke, "dawn approaches."

"Yes." Vicki answered almost too quickly.

"Will you sleep today?" He turned to Emma.

"Eventually." She answered. "I slept half the night away. I'm not tired yet."

He nodded. "Vicki?"

"I think I'll stay up a bit longer." She watched Emma for a reaction.

"Very well." He kissed Vicki lightly and half smiled as he turned and walked into the bedroom.

* * *

Comment, Criticisms??


	7. Chapter 7

Vengeance by Drucilla Malfoy

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own neither Blood Ties nor Forever Knight. I'm just playing with them for the moment. And even if you sue me, all I have are student loans, which you're welcome to. (This chapter also contains numerous references to other vampire mythologies. As above, I own none of them and mean no harm.)

* * *

Emma seemed to barely notice Vicki as she went about the room closing the blinds.

"So… you don't turn into a corpse at sunrise?" Vicki asked.

"No," she answered, "the sun doesn't even burn me."

"Did Henry make that one up too?" her voice was slightly bitter.

"Sun walking is an acquired ability. When Henry gets to be my age he should be able to do it too."

"Then why the blinds?"

Emma smiled a little. "Just because it doesn't hurt me, doesn't mean it isn't annoying."

"But the resistance to the sun comes with age?"

"Yep. A newborn is out cold the moment the sun touches the horizon and doesn't wake till it's fully dark. Henry already has some leeway."

Vicki seemed to mull this information over quietly.

"I take it you had a specific reason for staying up." Emma leaned on the kitchen countertop.

"Am I that obvious or can you read minds too?"

"I," she emphasized, "can't read minds. I do read body language well, though." Emma sighed. "Let's move into the living room and get comfortable. This is gonna take awhile." She led Vicki into the living room.

"That implies that vampires can read minds." Vicki settled herself on the sofa down from Emma.

"Some can. There are many powers that some vampires have."

"Wow." She paused. "You know I never would have gotten a straight answer from Henry on this."

"He loves you. He's very protective. I've never seen him like this before."

"How do you mean?"

"In love. I've seen him in lust plenty of times; he is his father's son after all. But never like this. This is love. I'm glad he finally found it."

Vicki was shocked silent. She had never really considered how serious Henry's feelings were.

Emma finally spoke again. "You will get answers from me, Vicki, but you need to be sure you want them. Knowledge can be very dangerous, especially when it comes to us."

"I'm already in this. Isn't it best for me to know everything? I've already got these," she held up her wrists, "vampires are the least of my problems."

"Henry told me about that incident. So… where to start? How do you want to do this?"

"Why don't you start at the top and I'll ask questions as you go."

Emma smirked. "Alright, then. So…vampires. Generally, we are creatures of this night. I know it sounds dramatic and corny but it's accurate."

"What do you mean generally?"

"Remember earlier when I spoke of races of vampires?" She continued when Vicki nodded. "Well, there are many exceptions to the rules. Each race has its own traits and some of those contradict the hard, fast rules."

"There are vampires who can go out in the sun?"

"Yes. The more people I've spoken to, the more I've found that it tends to be an ability that comes with age and strength. However, there are a couple of races that never have major issues with sunlight. The group Henry and I were talking about earlier, for example. They have no ill-effects from sunlight. But… Their skin has this odd crystalline structure. They literally sparkle like a diamonds in direct sunlight. It is the weirdest thing I have ever seen. Oddly erotic, on some of them, but weird."

"Must be great for blending in."

"Yeah, right."

"So, creatures of the night?"

"Yeah. Despite the exceptions, we are all strongest at night. And we all drink blood. Mostly human blood. Human blood gives us strength. You can survive on animal blood. Preferably from warm blooded animals, carnivores, predators are best, though anything will do in a pinch. Some vampires have made the conscious decision to drink only animal blood. Carlisle Cullen started using the term 'vegetarian' as a joke and it's kind of stuck."

"How common is that?"

"Very, very rare. Some of us are incapable of surviving on animal blood for the long term. It's just not possible. We're all different and all have different needs for blood. It's easier for some than others. The problem with it is your thirst is never truly satisfied. Many who attempt it lose control."

"You said you tried it."

"I did. Just to see. It felt like… Something like how a heroine addict must feel quitting cold turkey. I did more research into it. Each race of vampire is slightly different physiologically. We all use the blood differently. So there are just some of us who are physically incapable of living on animal blood."

"Ok, powers. You said something about powers."

"We are all very strong, very fast. All of our senses are heightened, we heal fast, and we age imperceptibly, if at all."

"Vampires age?"

"We, our race, I should say, do. Henry doesn't look seventeen does he? I was sixteen when I was turned but I don't look that young. It's slow, maybe one year for every century, when we're young. It slows even more as we age. I'll likely never look any older and Henry may only gain another year or two before his basically stops as well. Others are frozen the moment they are changed."

"And… other abilities?"

"Some can fly. The ones we are meeting with tonight, for example. Many of us have some degree of mind control abilities. Fewer can actually read minds. Others can set you on fire, control the elements, crush your body with their minds, even see into the future. You name it; there has probably been a vampire that could do it. It all depends."

"See the future, huh?"

"Foresight tends to have varying effects on the individual's sanity but…"

"Could be useful right now."

"Yeah, it could."

"You said there were two main races of vampires."

"Yes. Us and them. The generally used distinction being that they have one set of fangs and we have two."

"That's enough to distinguish you from all the others."

"It's enough for us. There are other groups with the same numbers of fangs but there are other, bigger differences. Our races, sometimes seen as the 'classical' vampires, are seen as the closest related races. Some believe we are the closest to human."

"Do you believe that?"

"I think it's an interesting theory. We certainly appear the most human. Our skin is pale but not inhumanly so. Our skin still feels human, our eyes still look normal. Even transformed we aren't as inhuman looking as many others. We also tend to have a strong degree of control over our urges."

"Are your races similar?"

"Very much so. There are differences though. Their eyes turn red or green when they transform, the fangs. There are others, but you might call them more trade-offs. They have more extraneous abilities. Flying, much stronger mind control, things like that. But they also have more weaknesses. Really stereotypical ones too. Crosses, garlic, holy water, stuff like that."

"Stake through the heart?"

"Ehhh… It can kill them. If they are weak and it isn't removed it can be fatal. However, it is a survivable injury. Lacroix has been staked twice, that I know of. I only know of one group that is completely killable with a stake to the heart and they turn to dust."

"How do you… kill a vampire." Vicki shifted almost uncomfortably.

Emma closed her eyes a moment. "It's a little different for every group. Decapitation and dismemberment is a common theme. As is fire and sunlight. Especially put together. There was actually a coven in old Paris that used sunlight as a method of execution. Draining away all the blood comes up a lot too. Some believe that if you're old and strong enough nothing can destroy you."

"You're what 3000 years old?"

"Give or take a few centuries."

"Are there any vampires older than you?"

"Um…" She paused to think. "Maharet, Mekare, and Khayman are older and there may still be few of the burnt ones running about that are. Umm… I have a few centuries on Aro, Caius and Marcus. Closer to a thousand years on Lucius, Marius and Pandora." She though out loud. "The Master wasn't that old. His kind never live very long anyway. Vlad's only like 800, walks around like he's an ancient though. The Methuselahs are all supposed to be dead; if they're still alive they're older. If Cain's alive he might be older than any of us. I know I'm forgetting someone and it'll come to me at the oddest moment. But I'm… there are a few. I'm definitely in the top ten. Maybe top five."

"OK. But… where do vampires come from?"

"That's a fairly existential question."

"I know but…"

"It's ok. Individually, we were all human once. The change always involves a bite. For some, one bite, no matter how small, is all it takes. For other, like us, there also needs to be a certain degree of weakness in the human body. Usually, a level of blood loss is necessary for the change to take hold. Whether it comes from the bite itself or outside forces… Others also need to feed the person they're changing an amount of their blood. That usually helps it along, even for us.

"As to the more theological part of your question… Some groups believe they can trace their origins, others have a strong mythology behind them, and the rest of us largely give it up to God, the Devil or evolution."

"You have got to explain this one more."

Emma smiled. "There is one race that can trace their origins straight back to the first. A king and queen in ancient Egypt. Even before my time. They were beset by evil spirits. They were attacked and, as their bodies weakened, the spirits entered their bodies. They emerged bloodsucking monsters." She paused. "I think. I haven't read the story for awhile and I have a feeling it was wildly embellished. Lestat is such an attention seeking little bitch I wouldn't put it past him and I never have the guts to ask Maharet the truth." She shook her head. "One group believes they are the descendants of Cain. That his sacrifice of human blood pleased God and he was rewarded with immortality. They believe Cain will return one day and destroy them all. Another group believes they are little more than demon-animated corpses. I believe this one. They literally have no soul. When they transform they look like demons. They have no control what-so-ever over their urges. All they do is cause chaos. They even have a destiny ordained slayer to kill them. They really are the monsters of nightmares. Well, except Angel. But gypsies cursed him with a soul so… And Spike, for some reason. I don't get that and no one will explain it."

"And the rest…"

"Some think we were placed on Earth by God as a punishment for humankind. Others believe we were created by the devil to torment God's children and then there are the evolutionists."

"Which do you believe?"

"I tend to lean toward evolution. There are a lot of us that do. The lion evolved the same time as the lamb. Why not the human and the vampire?"

"But so many different kinds?"

"How many different kinds of birds are there? Or cats? Or fish in the sea?"

"I get your point." Vicki paused. "Do you believe that you have a soul?"

Emma smiled again. "Personally, I believe that I do. I know Henry does, too. That part is all a matter of personal belief. I don't believe that I am inherently evil, that what I do is evil. I have done horrible things, I won't deny that. What person can claim that they haven't sinned? But I do not believe that my hunger is evil."

"Why? I'm just curious."

"I have very rarely, and not for…at least twenty-six, twenty-seven hundred years killed just for a feeding. And even if I did… Are you evil for eating beef?"

"A cow and a human are not even close to the same."

"How do you know? Have you ever asked the cow about that? Vampires are the only natural predators humans have. Why does that have to make us evil?"

"You said some give up human blood. Why?"

"The ones that are capable of doing it tend to think that drinking human blood makes us less human. You have to understand, despite everything else, there is an animalistic aspect to all of us. It's stronger in some than others but for all of us it's a matter of controlling it. They used to call our thirst 'the beast', because it was the manifestation of our primal, animal urges. Some vampires believe that drinking human blood feeds this beast inside of us. It destroys our humanity, making us incapable of being around humans, even of feeling human emotions, that you reach a point when you can't even relate to other vampires. You completely become a slave to your thirst, purely animal."

"You disagree."

"I don't think it's the blood itself. We need some kind of blood to survive, it's a simple fact. I have always felt when you kill, that is what feeds the beast. Taking a life is such a…rush of power. It can become like a drug, an addiction that is impossible to break. It eats away at your humanity, makes you a creature instead of a person. How much and how quickly depends on the individual."

"Is it hard to stop when you're…?"

"For some it's impossible. The taste of human blood causes a frenzy in them. Many of these, who wish to maintain their humanity go vegan. For others it's easier to stop. We," she gestured to herself, "are more human to begin with. It's easier for us. Especially if you're used to controlling yourself, like Henry."

"Is there a way to stop being a vampire? Like a cure or something?"

Emma laughed heartily. "No. I don't think so. Supposedly, there are some spells that will drain away the vampirism, usually so someone else can steal the power. Technically, those could do it but that's very dark magic. But no, there is no 'cure'. That hasn't stopped some people for wasting centuries trying to find a cure. Lacroix's son Nick has spent most of his life trying to find a cure. Now, he even turned his girlfriend and they're on this quest together. Such a waste of immortality. He has got a major guilt complex, anyway. That's the down side of a religious vampire."

"Henry is religious."

"So am I. But neither of us would have become martyrs or spent our lives flogging ourselves when we were human. Nicholas would have. He joined the crusades to atone for something he did. So now, eight hundred years later, after only two hundred of actually being a bad ass, he regrets everything he has ever done and needs to redeem his soul.

"Hence the cop thing."

"Exactly."

They were silent a moment as Vicki processed everything she'd been told.

"Ok," she said finally, "but the territory thing? You said that was even more complicated.

Emma sighed. "That is another entire story."

* * *

Comments, Criticisms??

A/N: I apologize to anyone who disagrees with my personal view of how Nick and Natalie ended up.

So yeah, that's at least a partial relationship of the vampires of the world. Next chapter will try to explain why Henry and Christina can't stand to even be in the same city, at least a bit. There will be flashbacks. I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Vengeance by Drucilla Malfoy

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own neither Blood Ties nor Forever Knight. I'm just playing with them for the moment. And even if you sue me, all I have are student loans, which you're welcome to.

A/N: Well, I figured I need to actually finish something so why not this story. I'm actually finished a couple chapters out in hard copy so I just need to transcribe so… yeah.

Also, I'm looking for a beta for a Twilight story I've been working on Offline. If you know anyone who might be interested send them my way.

* * *

They were silent a moment as Vicki processed everything she'd been told.

"Ok," she said finally, "but the territory thing? You said that was even more complicated.

Emma sighed. "That is another entire story."

"We have time." Vicki gestured absently. She was fascinated with everything she was learning.

"Vampires, well, specifically, our kind, can live in close quarters with little problem, especially within one family."

"Until what?"

"Very astute. Until a challenge is placed. We have a… very specific hierarchy. A pecking order if you will. It's one of the more animalistic aspects of our nature. Within each family there is a ranking of dominance."

"Almost like a wolf pack?"

"Somewhat, yes."

"I suppose that make you the alpha then."

"Yes, yes it would. The oldest, strongest is the leader. And then ranking down. However, since we are all still at least partially human personality plays a part as well."

"What do you mean?"

Emma thought a moment. "If one has a submissive nature they will defer the lead, and hence the dominance, to someone with a stronger drive."

"Ahhh…"

"When a lower member of the family challenges a higher member it starts a bit of a chain reaction. A challenge cannot be ignored. It instigates an urge to fight that is completely irresistible."

"So Henry challenged Christina."

"Oh, no. Christina challenged him."

"Why would she do that? Territory?"

Emma smirked. "Yes, but not the territory Henry would have you believe it was. Christina had a decidedly more feminine type of territorialism in mind when she challenged him."

* * *

*flashback*

Emma closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the new night. Springtime in France really was so beautiful, even if they did have to spend it in Paris.

"I wish Henry, would let me go with him." Christina moaned.

As he became more skilled Henry had taken to hunting without his sire. A fact which constantly annoyed her.

Magnus simply patted her arm, consolingly.

"Now, Christina. We all have idiosyncrasies about how we feed. Provided he obeys the rules we must allow him his freedom."

She sighed and leaned more against Magnus but said nothing further on the subject.

Emma Stopped slowly. "I shall meet you by the river." She pronounced.

Her two fledglings knew better than to question her. Christina simply assumed she was off to find her own meal. Magnus knew better. He shook his head as he passed, Christina still at his arm, but said nothing.

Down the dark alley a small tryst continued and the predator began to approach. These small interludes were common of the back alley of the district. No one else would notice anything amiss about the lovers against the wall. The young tavern maid's skirts were hiked up and she was in obvious rapture as her companion kissed his way along her throat.

Emma stopped a few feet from them and sighed.

It was enough to draw the man's attention. He smiled and turned his attention back to the maid. He whispered quietly in her ear. The girl giggled and rearranged herself before re entering the tavern.

The man now turned his attention to Emma. She simply smirked and walked back toward the main avenue.

"How many times must I tell you not to play with your food, Henry?" she asked casually, over her shoulder.

He caught her quickly and offered his arm when she turned toward him.

"There was no complaint from the lady I assure you." He answered, sure of himself as always.

"That does not make the act any less unseemly. It is something we simply do not do."

"And why not? The lady had no objection, as I have said. I was far from her first moonlit tryst, believe me. Why should we not both gain pleasure from the act?"

"You are your father's son, Henry Fitzroy that is certain." She was amused but unrelenting.

He broke from her and bowed dramatically. She rolled her eyes and laughed but moved past him.

"Well, then Lady Emmalina, how, pray tell me, am I to keep myself pleased?"

"There is always Christina."

Strong arms locked around her and pulled her into the small, dank alley. "And if I have tired of Christina?" Henry whispered against her ear.

"You certainly should have considered that before you followed her into eternity, my little prince." She gave him a coy look.

He smirked and began pressing open mouthed kisses along Emma's neck.

"Though I cannot fault you. She seems to have neglected your education terribly."

Laughter vibrated through him. "Yes, my Lady she has. I seek enlightenment." He pulled her closer against his body.

She tilted his chin down to hers and captured his lips. "Not now, Henry." She said finally, pushing away and straightening her dress.

"Why?" he leaned against the bricks, annoyed.

"Because they are waiting for us. I do not wish to deal with Christina's voice should she discover us."

"You could destroy her."

"Easily. But it would vex Magnus and is not worth my effort. Be patient, my little prince. I always repay your patience."

"Yes, true." He pushed away from the wall and again offered his arm as they began again to stroll toward the river.

"Enjoy your meals?" Magnus asked sarcastically as Emma took a seat on the grass beside him.

She was aware he knew of her interludes with Henry but also knew him well enough to know that he would not tell Christina. "Yes, thank you, it was lovely."

Henry smiled knowingly to himself and sat beside Christina. She seemed more annoyed with him than usual when he moved to take her hand.

"Christina?" he was surprised when she pulled her hand from his.

"Why must you do it, Henry?" She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"What is it I have done?"

"I know why you will not let me hunt with you. You play with them. Why must you always do that?"

"Christina…" Emma's voice had a warning tone as she and Magnus, now standing had approached them.

"Am I not enough for you?" She was standing now, pacing.

"And if you are not enough? What will you do to me? Do you think you can stop me?" He still reclined in the grass, arrogant as ever.

"Enough Henry." Emma glared at him.

Christina was becoming more and more agitated. "I… I… would stop you."

"You haven't the strength or authority."

Her eyes narrowed. "Is that what you think?"

"It is." He stood and began circling.

"I could destroy you." she seethed.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes." She whispered.

The two older vampire barely had time to step between the two before they attacked.

"Enough of this!" Emma commanded as she held Christina back. "I command you to stop this foolishness.

The pair continued to glare at each other but ceased their constant attempt.

"You have brought this discord into my house, Christina. You have until daybreak to be out of the city or I will destroy you myself." She turned her back on her, "Entertain him until dawn." She commanded Magnus before she pulled Christina away.

* * *

"Was this your not so subtle way of telling me you've slept with Henry?" Vicky was less than thrilled now.

"Yes and no. We were together for a short time. But that was a very long time ago. He's like my brother now. Nothing else."

She nodded thoughtfully. "So Christina challenged him because of you."

"No, she never knew about us. I still don't think she does. You know how Henry likes to feed. He is…giving if nothing else." She smirked.

"Yeah, I'm aware."

"I don't know how many times I told Christina it would end that way. It's one of the reasons I didn't want her to turn him. I knew how he would be."

"So… they will be at each other's throats forever?"

"They can tolerate each other if they have to now. It helps that's I've forbidden them from killing each other."

"Why does that help?"

"As you said, I'm the alpha in our little family. They cannot disobey my direct orders."

"What would happen if they did?"

"It would be a direct challenge to my authority and I would be forced to…"

"Discipline them?"

Emma smirked absently, "More destroy any threat to my leadership."

Vicki nodded but didn't respond. Emma watched her as she studied the floor.

"You should get some rest. It's going to be a long night."

Vicki nodded. It was the end of the conversation. She sighed as she stood.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere, Vicki. If we all survive this I'll be here to answer everything else you come up with."

"One more question. Did you ever… with his father? He said you were all at court."

Emma laughed openly. "No, no. No. He tried. However, as far as the king knew I was a barren, grieving widow with a promiscuous sister. I really played up the good, catholic widow thing with him. He was… kind to me, in his way, but he only made one advance."

Vicki nodded, making a mental note to ask for details later. "Good night, Emma." she called as she headed for Henry's bedroom.

* * *

Comments???


End file.
